Trio's Tide at Scuttle High
by ForbiddenFan12
Summary: This is the story about the trio of Shantae, Risky Boots and a new mysterious boy named Vexus. Join them in their adventures of High School! Rated M for later Chapters and graphic imagery!


**Trio's Tide At Scuttle High**

**Chapter 1 : The Start**

**Vexus: Hello guys! Thanks for tuning in!**

**Shiku: Now we won't be talking as much due to school and the eagerness of our fans!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is the high school of the trio named , Shantae, Lucas/Vexus, and Risky. The trio never really liked each other, this trio consist more of a rivalry than friendship. Vexus' attitude was rude when people don't listen/do as instructed. Shantae's was kind and helpful. Risky's attitude was..well just like Vexus' just more openly rude to others. While Vexus hates to be rude, he has to in order for others to do as he needs them to do._

* * *

_Bzzt Bzzzt BZZZZT BZ*SMASH*Bzzzzzzzzt... _

_ 'Seven o' clock?...SHIT I'M LATE!' _Vexus jumped out of bed in a rush while throwing his hand crushed clock into the trash pile of 13 broken, black colored clocks. "Damnit damnit damnit.", Vexus chanted as he put on his blacken cloak with an Apenture model watch on his wrist. Vexus was 1 hour late to Scuttle High, he was one of the top 50 students there with perfect B +'s.

Vexus didn't have enough time to get a quick hair rinse so he was combing his dry jet black hair with a bit of toast-egg hybrid breakfast in his mouth and he hastly put his backpack on with a Portal 2 styled shoes (AU: Like the Long Fall boots.) and his not finished homework stuffed into his bag. Then, Vexus was out the door and running down the street with his X shaped necklass (Au: like Roxas' necklass) swinging around his neck as he ran.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

Vexus was catching his breath outside the front doors to his second period, English 2. As he was catching his breath he saw his principal, Mr. Mendal, comming towards him. He relised that he was in trouble.

"Lucas!" ,boomed Mr. Mendal, "Where were you young sophmore?"

"I-I was at home still asleep." ,Vexus admitted while looking at the floor.

"You do realise that you have been absent for about sixteen times from your science class?" ,accused the principal, "So your bullshit about being asleep won't work as an excuse!"

"But I was still SLEEPING. SIR!" ,spat out Vexus as he was on the verg of anger, "I was sleeping but my poor ass excuse for an alarm clock only went off at seven when i set it to go off at 5:30."

"Vexus you know that I hate liars."

"But sir! I am telling the truth!"

"No excuses. You will have a 2 day supension, and one week of OCD."

"Fine. Let's do it your way."

"Good. Now get your shit together and get in class! I better not see you tomarrow Lucas!", with that Mr. Mendal went back to his office.

"Sure...damn idiot." hissed Vexus, he hated this school more than anything. He hated the principal with a passion.

* * *

_After third period and during lunch..._

Vexus was just eating his lunch , consisting of Turkey dinner, he noticed 2 figures having an argument over what he seems to be of who got to get the last slice of pie one of the figures brought to eat at lunch. With Vexus' curiousity and anger stirring, he got out of his seat and walked over to the 2 girl, ready to break up a soon-to-be fight, when he saw just who they were.

The girl on his left was the freshman named Shantae, she was a purpled, long haired person with a red shirt and blue damaged jeans and on her left arm was a ,gold and silver twisted designed arm gauntlet and black boots. The girl on his right was Risky, a pirate raised female who wore a purple under shirt and skull designed vest with her black jeans and skull patteren skater shoes.

"Well I spent all evening yesterday making this Risky!" , yelled Shantae.

"Well I was the one who bought you the ingedients!" , yelled Risky.

"CAN THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" ,angerly said Vexus as he grabbed the 2 girls arms with enough force to crush the bones in the arms.

"LET GO!", the girls screamed. Vexus did as they said and he just walked away when, Shantae asked,"What is your name?"

Vexus turned around and said, " Lucas."

"Do you want the slice?"

"No. I don't want anything from you.", Vexus spat back to Risky.

"Your the only one who stand up to those two's arguing, Vexus your the brave one in this room." , a former friend of Vexus'.

"Hmph. Might as well." Vexus said. Once Vexus was back where he sat, he had a slice of cherry pie, his favorite.

"_**Vexus, lunch ends in 10 minutes**_." said a voice in his head(Au: he's an android/cyborg).

"Yes I know GLaDOS, I will leave after finishing lunch.", responded Vexus (Au: He has one of those GLaDOS lamps but he was able to turn it into an actual GLaDOS) . With that Vexus hastly ate his pie and took off towards his 4th period, Geometry.

In Geometry, Vexus wasn't even paying attention when the teacher was intructing them on how to do the homework, he was already 2/3 done withit anyways. Vexus always wanted to go out on adventures or build something but ,here he was, stuck in a classroom. "Can't wait for winter break ...", sighed Vexus, "A whole two weeks of absolutly nothing."

Vexus then heard the bell ring and took off towards his final class, PE. Vexus loves PE since it was mostly weigh training or dodge ball, today it was, Dodge Ball, '_Alright, time to make a few girls cry like the bitches they are.'_ ,thought Vexus. When he got into the gym he was surprised to see the 2 girls from earlier, Shantae wearing her arm gauntlet and her gym uniform, which was a blue tank top with a genie printed on the left side of her chest and red mid-thigh shorts. Risky was wearing a black tank top with a purple skull printed on the right side of her chest, she also has a black mid-thigh shorts. Vexus' gym out fit was a 200 pound Organization XIII cloak and 50 pounds in each of his black gloves and another 100 pounds each of his black boots also, which then adds up to 400 pounds of weight.

'_Hmph, they're here also?'. _He heard the coach telling everyone the rules, so he got ready. Vexus knew the rules were, each player got 5 hits, if a player gets hit in the head though, they lose all 5 hits. Your allowed to kick the balls at someone, no crossing the line, and power hits count also (Au: like a power spike in volleyball). _3...'Get ready,' 2!...'Focus,' 1!...GO!_

* * *

_**Play the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep theme called, Unforgettable**_

_**It will give you a taste of the compentition of the game.**_

* * *

Vexus was instantly at the line with 2 balls, he quickly went back to the wall and started the game off with a Power hit, by jumping in the air throwing the one ball up higher and slammed his fist into the other one, as hard as a wecking ball in it's slowest speed, towards an unexpected opponent. He heard the ball slamming into the girl's skull,thus knocking her out. He then fell back down on the floor with a crack appearing in the floor, he then heard Shantae telling Risky that she should be careful of Vexus.

Shantae was stunned at what speed and power the Sophmore could do even with his heavy outfit. She was worried. So she told Risky, "Be careful, that Sophmore can probably ki-"

"Quiet runt." , said Risky, " I saw what he did, we lost a meat shield right off the bat."

"Risky, lets put our differences aside for now." Shantae proposed," And let's take him out."

"Hmph." Risky then pondered while dodging the balls, "Fine, we will truce for now."

'_What are those two doing? It sounds like they are making a truce!' _Vexus grabbed a ball thrown at him from Risky and threw it back, with even more force. Vexus then felt a ball hitting him in his stomache really hard so he threw off his cloak revealing his black t-shirt and black leather pants. After hearing his cloak making a hard thud against the ground, he picked up the ball and threw it 4x faster and harder than before.

While Risky was focused on getting another ball to throw at Vexus, she noticed a speeding bullet of a ball aimed for her head so she grabbed the nearest person, Shantae andpushed her infront of herself. She heard the muffed cry of Shantae as she felt the force behind the ball, after the ball bounced off her face Shantae felt a sticky liquid comming from her nose, blood. Then Shantae pasted out and Risky noticed it so she put Shantae out of harms way and continued to attack Vexus.

* * *

**Vexus: Chapter 1 Done!**

**Shiku: We did it! now for about 19-39 more to go!**

**Vexus: Yeah, you may have noticed the that GLaDOS was here, well she isnt the real one, she is an exact replica of the real one. So she is there to help Me in the story have company, and yes, I still am wearing on of the organization 13 cloaks, I like the design soo then Seeya Next chapter and feel free to leave questions!**


End file.
